If one Could Change the Past
by AfterDawn1
Summary: When Tauriel heads out after the 13 dwarfs Legolas gets worried and follows without a word to his father who is pacing restlessly in the halls of his kingdom. Later Thranduil leaves the palace in search of his son but when Tauriel refuses to join Legolas in the battle against Bolg and the other orcs the battle goes wrong and leaves a specific elf barely clinging to life. Can Thrand


Disclaimer: nothing recognisable is mine. Except the plot

A\N: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of it and if I should keep going. Warning: Rated teen! It may be angsty in some places. Caution: includes a little self hate and violence.

Characters: Legolas, Thranduil and Tauriel. The twins and Elrond may also be in it. Caution: Many orcs.

Summery: When Tauriel heads out after the 13 dwarfs Legolas gets worried and follows without a word to his father who is pacing restlessly in the halls of his kingdom. Later Thranduil leaves the palace in search of his son but when Tauriel refuses to join Legolas in the battle against Bolg and the other orcs the battle goes wrong and leaves a specific elf barely clinging to life. Can Thranduil and Tauriel find him? Or are they already too late? Sorry I suck at summaries already! Hehe! I'm so weird!

.

.

.

Two Days Before Tauriel Leaves To Follow The Dwarfs…

Early morning dawn rays touched the very tips of the rich green leaves of the familiar Mirkwood forest. The air was thick with happiness and humidity from the over night rain.

"Wait! So what happened with your father and his dwarf friend!?" Tauriel asked with a little chuckle. She swung from branch to branch trying desperately to catch up with Legolas. Legolas laughed as the thought came back to him. "My father's friend dwarf would always insult my father according to my father's flaws out of pride. So when my father became king he would always purposely trip over his dwarf friend and say; 'sorry, couldn't see you over my tallness and his dwarf friend had a LONG talk with him." Legolas laughed even harder and Tauriel joined in.

"WHOA!" Tauriel exclaimed as she snitched her dress on a branch. Without warning she was falling face first to the ground. With her instincts screaming she reached out her arms and by chance and luck she grabbed a branch and swung back up ungracefully but surely. Stumbling, she heaved herself up and silently cursed under her breath. Finally, Tauriel stood confidently on the branch only to fall off again as Legolas swung down hanging by his knees on a branch laughing.

This time Tauriel landed directly in the leaf pile at the bottom of the tree. She humorously glared at Legolas who immediately switched to his innocent look. "Hey!" She scoffed. "You put on quite a show there mello-nin!" Legolas laughed. Tauriel sighed and joined the laughing fit. "Legolas!" Legolas jumped, barely keeping his balance.

"Legolas!" Legolas cursed under his breath as he recognized the voice of his father. "Hide!" He silently called to Tauriel who dug herself into the leaves. "Yes?" Legolas called.

Thranduil followed his sons voice and sighed in relief as he saw his son sitting in the tree above him. Legolas had completely forgotten the time having snuck out at night to hang out with Tauriel. His father had forbid it after Tauriel led a patrol that was ambushed and everybody but Tauriel died. That was the moment Thranduil lost all trust for her. But Legolas and Tauriel were not willing to give up their friendship so easily. Thranduil looked up, shocked to see Legolas' face coated in pure panic.

"Are you ok?" Thranduil asked his son in worry. Thranduil sat down on a pile of leaves at the bottom of the trees and sighed. He looked up to his son who was now biting his lips. "What's wrong? Are-" before Thranduil could finish Legolas burst out laughing and the leaves underneath him shook. "Wha!?" Thranduil bolted upright and stared at the leaves in confusion and terror. The leaves started laughing and Thranduil instinctively un-dug the leaves to find Tauriel having a laughing fit. Legolas was still laughing but a voice of worry filled the thin harmony of laughter.

Thranduil was fuming but he couldn't help it before he burst out laughing along. The sound of laughter was cherished by them all but Thranduil knew that consequences had to be made for both Tauriel and Legolas. "Tauriel what made you think you could just sneak out at night with my son!?" Thranduil was now fuming with no hint of humour at all. "And Legolas what made you think that after all the times I told you to stay away from Tauriel you could just go follow her!?" He asked in anger. Both Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other before Legolas jumped down the tree to stand beside Tauriel.

"I-We-uh-well…-" Legolas stammered. Thranduil calmed down a little. "Legolas, you are forbidden to go outside for 2 days. Tauriel, as for you, you will also be forbidden to leave the castle for 2 days and, guard the dwarf prisoners and stay away from my son." Thranduil said coolly.

"Father-" Thranduil cut Legolas off and stormed towards the castle. "I don't want to hear your excuses and you better follow or you might not be able to go outside at all," Thranduil called back to them. Tauriel exchanged a glance with Legolas before they both turned to follow Thranduil.

.

.

.

Inside the castle

.

.

.  
Legolas sat still on his bed watching the clock. Being an elf makes time seem to go a lot faster since you have so long to live. But now each second seemed like an hour. Each minute felt like a day and each hour felt like a millennia. He sighed. A noise caught his elegantly pointed ears.

Legolas straightened up and concentrated. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Finally finding something interesting to do Legolas decided to go check it out. He opened the doors and gasped and slammed them shut. He turned and leaned against them. That was terrifying! Legolas thought. He would forever have the image of that dwarfs face in his head. Oh sweet Valor he looks like a fricken' axe murderer! Thought Legolas. Well he kind of is considering the thousands of orcs Gloin killed with his axe. He revised his thoughts. Never mind that! The dwarfs are escaping! He mentally screamed to himself.

Taking a big breath of air he shoved the doors open and the instant he stepped out he arrived into chaos. "The dwarfs! They're gone!" An elf screamed. No duh. Thought Legolas. He snatched up his bow and knives and ran to the east side door. "Sound the horns!" Legolas told the guard outside. The elf blew the horn and the he could see the gates far in the distance closing. The dwarfs in the barrels went into panic. They collided into the bridge and the elves pointed their bows at them instantly.

Legolas walked up to his confused friend Jovas and informed him of what happened. Jovas nodded. Everything after that happened so quick it was all a blur to Legolas. One minute he informed his friend Jovas of what happened and the next he was staring in shock at his friend who fell face first into the water with an arrow sticking out of his back. "Orcs!" An elf called.

Legolas pulled out his knives and ran to meet an orc who now stood on t he bridge. He was so into the battle he barely caught the sight of the bridge open and a dwarf jump into a barrel and continue down the river. He couldn't just let them die though. Legolas dashed after the dwarfs, slaying any orc who got in his way. After a while he caught sight of his best friend Tauriel who was running on the other side of the river. He smiled at her. So he wasn't the only one to disobey the king.

Legolas looked ahead of him and cursed. A tree was blocking his way and rocks crowded the right. He only had one choice. He leapt over to his left and stood on a two dwarf's heads and shot arrows from there and ran along they're heads and swerved away on one foot avoiding the oncoming rock. A branch was coming up.

Legolas leapt onto bank of the river and ran as fast as he could and started slaying orcs waiting to kill them. Thorin threw an axe which hit an orc behind him and he gratefully nodded his thanks before running along the river till he got to a cliff. He stopped and watched the dwarfs fall off the waterfall and float away happily. Legolas snapped his attention to focus as an arrow flew past his head. He whipped around to see Tauriel holding a knife to an orcs throat. "Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive."

.

.

.

Thranduil paced in his chambers anxiously. I shouldn't have been so harsh on them! He scolded himself. His breath was rigged in worry and despair. He was only worried! How could he have let his anger take control of him against his son. And now he AND Tauriel were missing. He hated the girl.

It seemed she was trying to get Legolas in trouble. "Sire!" Thranduil jumped as the doors swung open and Galion came flying in. His paper work flew off the tables and Thranduil glared at Galion. "The dwarfs have escaped and your son and Tauriel have come back with a captive!" Galion exclaimed. At the mention of Legolas Thranduil walked down the halls of his palace to find Tauriel and Legolas bickering and their captive orc groaning in annoyance.

"Have you yet thought about what we are going to say to your father!?' Tauriel complained. "No! Have you!?" Legolas said in total despair. "No that's why I am asking you genius!" Tauriel cried. "Well then don't ask me if I thought of it because both of us know when I am concentrated on battle I am concentrated in battle!" Legolas retorted. "You're his son!" Tauriel pointed out. "No duh! If I wasn't I wouldn't be here now! I'd probably just walk away awkwardly like I usually do but I am not because I have… um… Responsibilities? I'm making no sense. Am I?" Legolas groaned. "No. Your not." Tauriel sighed. "Well I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say! I'm stressed!" Legolas retorted. "Well-I-" Tauriel started.

"Enough! Both of you!" Tauriel and Legolas gulped and turned to face the king. "Legolas, I expected more from you and Tauriel… Don't even get me started. Anyways, I see you've made a friend." Thranduil teased. The two elves and orc started protesting all at once. Thranduil threw his hands in the air innocently. "Only kidding" He exclaimed. "Anyways… Lets start the interrogation. Shall we?" Asked Legolas' father.

.

.

.

After the interrogation

.

.

.

"Lock the gates! Keep them sealed by order of the king!" Legolas called to the guards. "What about Tauriel?" One of the elves asked. "What about her?" Legolas asked worriedly. "She left into the forest a few minutes ago and hasn't returned." He explained. Legolas knew instantly where Tauriel had went.

She went after the dwarfs. Legolas knew he could not tell his father for he would be furious and say no to let Legolas follow her. Legolas turned and walked out the gates. "Then close them behind me." He told them. He then set out to find Tauriel.

.

.

.

Two hours later

.

.

.

Tauriel leapt from rock to rock gracefully then stopped. Something wasn't right. She reached for her bow cautiously then whipped around to see Legolas. "I thought you were an orc" Tauriel said. "If I were an orc, you'd be dead." Legolas replied. "My father will be angry you betrayed his trust. Come back, and he will forgive you." Legolas told her. "Mello-nin, if I return, I will not forgive myself" Tauriel explained. "Its dangerous to be out here on your own." Legolas informed her.

"Though, I am not alone." Tauriel pointed out. "You knew I would come." Legolas stated. "Come with me mello-nin. Are you not too a part of this world?" Tauriel asked. Legolas thought. Of course he was going with her but he knew once he left he probably would never return alive.

A\N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think. Please review. Depending on the reviews I will be updating in a week. Or less. No longer then a week though.


End file.
